


Pass on Good Advice

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has always said that common interests were important in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass on Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkgeist).



His mum had always said that a good marriage was founded on shared interests, but Percy had never been able to figure out just what interests his parents shared (other than their children, who had –- of course –- come along after the marriage, and so could hardly have been a foundation for it).

Which meant that when, out of the blue, his old schoolmate Oliver turned up next to him as Percy was looking through the window of Flourish & Blotts one Saturday, and asked him to go out for a drink and dinner, Percy ignored the fact that they had virtually nothing in common, and accepted.

As Percy expected, conversation with Oliver was awkward; they attempted topics from Quidditch (about which Percy knew as little as he'd been able to manage given that all the rest of his siblings loved the game) to the current political situation at the Ministry (here it was Oliver who was ignorant and had no interest in improving his knowledge). They settled at last on reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts, but what really kept the evening going was the unmistakable spark that leapt between them every time Oliver tapped Percy's hand to make a point, or Percy's foot bumped Oliver as he shifted in his chair.

"Come home with me tonight," said Oliver as he finished his fourth glass of firewhisky.

Percy was sufficiently drunk, relaxed, and amorous -- a rare combination for him -- to agree promptly, and they Apparated to Oliver's flat as soon as they had stepped outside.

Oliver knew precisely what he wanted from Percy, and Percy was more than happy to oblige, finding himself some fifteen minutes later balls-deep in Oliver's very hot, very tight, and very willing arse. It was quick and rough and sloppy and everything that Percy was not, in his daily life, but which he discovered was far more satisfying than the mannered and measured encounters he had had before.

Within two months they had moved in together, and from then on, Percy took his mum's advice about common interests with a very large grain of salt indeed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for inkgeist, at the request of schemingreader, who suggested Percy/Oliver, prompt "shared interests," and requested smut if possible. The title is from a line spoken by Lord Goring in _An Ideal Husband_ : "My father always tells me to go to bed, so I don't see why I shouldn't give you the same advice. I always pass on good advice. It is the only sensible thing to do with it."


End file.
